Pebbleclaw
Pebbleclaw is a white and gray tomcat with a large darker spot in his back and left side of his face and left hind paw with smal spots in his thights. His tail, ear tips, paws belly and snout are white. His build is average with strong paws and green eyes. History Pebblecalw is the older kit of an arranged litter between Wrenscar and Whitestar in order for his mother to be able to have kits in her gay relationship with Stormstar. The tom grew without his his biological parents. From what he understood, his mother never let his father meet him or his sisters and them, when she got tired of caring for theh, she left. Little did he knew that hse left in orfer to protect his younder brother. Pebblekit was really close to his sisters and love them to death, but when they were kits, Snakekit dissapeard, leaving him with his other sister alone in the camp. Apart from the just mntioned part of his life, Pebblekit spent a normal, happy kityhood and early apprenticehood. Which ended when Ravenpaw also disappeard from the clans. By this time, a dissease attacked the clans, killing the current leader and much more cats that weren't as lucky. This endded up making his step-mother the new leader. He didn't liked her as much. He olny wanted to meed his father and have another tom in his life that was blood related. He hated Stormstar because she once loved his mother and he saw her as unworth it. He started to acumulate hate and pain in his heart and tried to drown it meeting up with she-cats, careless of from what clan they were. Pebbleclaw's name came from his amazing fighting skills that where said, he inhereted from his mother. Pebblecaw continued living on the forest. Starclan had sent a savior for them and their lives were no longer threatened as much as they used to be, but he started to get sick ad tired of all the cats around him and after moons about thinking about it, he left the clans behind. Pebbleclaw got to a new territory and lived as a loner and as a kittypet some time, where he met a she-cat called Candy who he befriended. They became fairly close and she suported him in the look to find his father or a new family. He started teaching her about the warrior life which she seemed to love. Pebbleclaw saw her as a good frind, but she had other plans on mind. Candy became obssesed with him and pushed the boundaries a bit too far and tried to force him in a relationship, to which he didn't agreed and left her to her luck. Some time later, he meet a family of loners that had recently lost the head father. He felt bad for them and decided to stick around and help them as long as they needed it. He liked to spend time with them, the oolder she-cats were around his age and there were other apprentice and kit aged ones that he threated like his kin. Pebbleclaw laid eyes on one of then called Apple and mated with her multipme times without the other finding out. He was particurialy good at hiding their relationship. He waiter for some time, hoping to start a family with her, but she never got pregnant, so he said his last goodbyes to the loner family and continued on his journey. Little did he knew, Apple was in fact expecting a kit of his, Pebbleclaw found his mother and attacked her, just to be sttoped by other young cats that were with her. He then found out that Wrenscar never wanted to leave him or his ssters but she had in order to save his little brother and that his father was still there, alive and in the leader rank. He regreted every moment he hated on his mother and asked if he could star as a warrior in Rowanclan, to what his father agreed. The tom regained his bubbly personality and became close to his new little sisters and to his brother, who later on passed away from an unknown illness.